memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie class (Vanguard)
The Valkyrie-class is a multi-purpose Advanced Tactical Fighter in use by Starfleet and the Federation during the late 24th century. They were developed and built for use with starships that belong to the , , , , and other classes of starships with carrier features. Appearance The Valkyrie-class is classified as a multi-role Advanced Tactical Combat Shuttle. It is 16 meters long, 9 meters wide, and 4.5 meters high. Functions and Capabilities The Valkyrie-class is a type of fighter that is designed to do the following: *Enter and seize control of enemy space while in the offensive *Engage in direct combat with defending enemy fighters of comparable size *Provide defense to a specific target (e.g. a moving or stationary starship, or a starbase/space station) *Provide defense over a large area of territory from attack (e.g. a star system) *Defend a fleet of starships traveling in sub-warp speeds, or in warp speeds but within short distances. *Perform reconnaissance missions *Conduct orbit-to-surface strikes *Suppress enemy ground defense Features Because its propulsion, defensive and offensive systems take up a great amount of space in the fighter’s frame, the Valkyrie-class cockpit is designed only for one pilot and one co-pilot. It is equipped with a simple food replicator for nourishment, and a retractable tube bed located behind the aft bulkhead of the cockpit. It also has an emergency transporter for situations where there is imminent destruction of the craft and the pilots must escape. There is no rear hatchway on the Valkyrie-class, as usually found on standard shuttlecrafts. Instead, in the traditional manner that fighter pilots of the 21st century did it, the Valkyrie-class pilot embarks and disembarks through the cockpit canopy, which can be lifted up from its hatches, and to the side. Propulsion The Valkyrie-class is light, very agile and highly aerodynamic, very fast and powerful. It incorporates many state-of-the-art technologies like high warp capabilities at short distances and high maneuverability in both sub-warp and warp speeds.It has a maximum rated mission duration of one month or 30 days. It can travel at warp 8 for a period of 12 hours, warp 7 for 7 days and warp 6 for 30 days. Weapons Systems The ''Valkyrie-''class boasts of an arsenal of two micro-torpedo launchers, at one on each shoulder of the warp nacelle. It also is equipped with one ventral torpedo pod. That is capable of loading and launching up to four standard sized torpedoes. For face to face combats against fighters of comparable size, the Valkyrie-class uses its four Type-VII pulse-phaser micro cannons. Defense systems The Valkyrie-class is coated with a thick parametallic ablative hull armor, and is protected by regenerative unimatrix shielding. With its ability to travel at high-warp speeds, the Valkyrie has been equipped with a more pronounced deflector dish that houses a compact long-range sensor. Vanguard Command By 2385, the Valkyrie-class became the primary fighter complement of Fleet Carriers, Command Battleships and other carrier-type starships. There are 144 of these fighters onboard the Fleet Carrier-Battleship hybrid, divided into sixteen (16) squadrons of nine (9) fighters each. There are 216 onboard the Fleet Carrier, divided into twenty-four (24) squadrons of nine (9) fighters each. There are 108 of these onboard the Command Battleship, divided into twelve (12) squadrons of nine (9) fighters each. Category:Starfighters Category:Shuttlecraft classes Category:Starfighter classes